Pharmacology and Analytical Facility - HPLC and Mass Spectrometry Facility This facility provides access to sophisticated HPLC, ultra high performance liquid chromatographic and mass spectrometry instruments. In this facility, analytical assay methodologies can be developed and validated using UPLC/HPLC equipment with a broad array of quantitative detection systems (e.g. UV, photodiode array, fluorescence, radiometric, light scattering, electrochemical). Current mass spectrometry instruments include a simple single quad LC/MS instrument for use in molecular weight determinations as well as more complex tandem mass spectrometers (7 total), including a time-of-flight instrument for more intricate drug metabolism studies and experiments requiring accurate mass weight measurements. In addition, a GC/MS instrument is available for separation and quantitation of volatile compounds. Recently added were automated solid phase and liquid extraction platforms capable of isolating multiple analytes of interest (drugs, macromolecules, and protein drug targets) from complex biomatrices (blood, plasma, normal organ tissues, and tumors). These extraction systems have improved both extraction efficiency and throughput in analytical sample preparation. The laboratory has supported experiments in chemical synthesis, drug library screening, medicinal chemistry, drug discovery and development, drug metabolism, drug target identification, drug metabolism, drug tissue biodistribution, systemic pharmacokinetics, drug production solubility and stability, formulation, and tumor biochemistry. The HPLC/Mass Spectrometry Facility sampled analysis increased over 340% since 1999 and is now analyzing more than 33,000 samples per year serving over 52 faculty members who are members of 21 CCSG Programs; 90% of the users have peer-reviewed funding. The current source of funding is 48.4% CCSG, and 51.6% user fees. This state of the art facility is located at a newly renovated El Rio campus located approximately 1 mile from the main campus. This location is a 7250 sq. ft. facility that houses 4 faculty members and 21 support staff as well as 25 full UPLC/HPLC systems. In addition to the advanced analytical facility the combined program faculty have in excess of 60 years of experience in analytical chemistry, analytical method development and validation, isolation technologies, pharmacology, drug metabolism, and pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamics. They act as an invaluable resource in experimental design, development and implementation to the user faculty who often lack the specific training to conduct experiments requiring quantitative analytical chemistry and pharmacology.